Letters Written In Pain
by lucydavies9815
Summary: Ally Dawson! A girl who has never felt more alone in her entire life. A girl who is in desperate need to release the pain, even if it is through a letter. The intended receiver, the name after 'dear...' is someone completely unexpected! A/N - Auslly! Very AU! My first fanfic so go easy on me!
1. Letter Number One

******A/N - I do not own anything but the plot line.**

**Letters Written In Pain**

**- Ally Dawson, a girl who has never felt more alone in her entire life. A girl who is in desperate need to release the pain, even if it is through a letter. The intended receiver, the name after 'dear...' is someone completely unexpected.**

**Chapter 1; Letter Number One**

You don't exist! I know that! I've known that since... Well, it's too long ago to remember really. That period of my life feels like centuries ago, but then again, maybe only mere hours ago. Back in a time when I was happy, when I had no worries, when I knew nothing, when I was blind of the World's horrors and believed it to be the safe haven it should truly be. The time when I wished, trusted, dreamed and believed with all my heart, in everlasting love, when I wasn't being... I think it's probably to early for me to fully divulge my deepest most darkest secrets to you. And still, I know you don't exist. How could you? You're a fictional character, designed to lighten the lives of children all around the World. And that's why I am writing this, and a series of other letters to you. Because, if I believe somewhere deep down that someone out there is reading this, simply being aware of me, it might just save me. And that brings me comfort, and maybe even a little happiness. The happiness that I have not felt in years, that I haven't felt since knowing that you do not exist. And after all, isn't that what Santa is for - happiness?

Yours Faithfully,

Ally Dawson xxx

**A/N - I am really sorry that this is super short but I just want to see how you guys will take to it - even if there isn't much to take from. I just want to know first off is if my grammar is good and if my writing is effective. I'm hoping it will get better as the story continues so please have patience.**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**

**P.S - Please review! You know you want to! It's calling to you! :-)**


	2. The Delivery

******A/N - I do not own anything but the plot line.**

**Letters Written In Pain**

**- Ally Dawson, a girl who has never felt more alone in her entire life. A girl who is in desperate need to release the pain, even if it is through a letter. The intended receiver, the name after 'dear...' is someone completely unexpected.**

**Chapter 2; The Delivery**

Stumbling down the dark street, Ally Dawson heads straight to the red letterbox that glistens under the unnatural light produced from the streetlamp. It's unearthly glow doing very little to provide comfort for the petit brunette. The streetlamp stood tall and mighty behind the postbox, towering above it threateningly. It's menacing light shrouding the it like a spotlight. Her fear and anxiousness increasing tenfold at the sight and with every step that took her that little bit closer to what could be her relief or her dreaded doom. However, she ploughed on, for Ally, although shy, was definitely a determined young woman.

Her eyes shifted - left and right, up and down - suspicious of her surroundings. Wherever she looked, shadows lurked. Down alleys and behind trees. Their beady and malicious eyes trained on her, watching her every move. Sweat beaded her forehead and the hand that currently clung to the letter in a death grip shook with nerves. Inhaling deeply, she attempted calming herself. If they noticed one speck of fear, one hint of nerves they'd pounce.

She had every right to be nervous, fearful... terrified. After all, she had committed the most 'unjust' and 'heinous' crime of all. She had lied! Not to the police. Not to her family and friends. Nope, she had lied to him... their leader. The one that had them kissing his arse and running around like the bitches they were, clinging to his ankles in the way they had been trained to.

Nonetheless she trudged onwards reaching the red letterbox that now appeared almost ghostly under the blinding and obnoxious light the streetlamp emitted from above her head. However, this eccentric glow gave her an almost angelic or goddess like radiance about her. Her hand still shaking violently with fear, it rose, almost of its own accord as if it merely had a mind of its own. Her heart thundered, locked away in the confines of her chest, banging loudly, reverberating around the dark, gloomy and mysterious street. Almost as if it were trying to tare away from invisible chains keeping it attached inside of her. Taking a deep breath, practically swallowing her intake of oxygen to compose herself.

She deposited the letter!

She watched as it slipped smoothly into the red box containing hundreds of other letters. Although the question was. Was anyone, ever going to read it.

Ally sincerely hoped so.

Turning sharply on her heel, the beautiful but close to shattering woman made the relatively short journey back to what she supposed was home. Although it never truly felt like it, and she knew it never would. She continued on, in through the blanket of fog that covered the street around her. She let it engulf her completely, enjoying her brief spell as invisible.

Suddenly feeling much calmer Ally Dawson allowed the muscles in her body to relax, finally, from being tense all day. Her every nerve practically dancing in happiness at the release of tension which had been consuming her for quite some time now. It felt like her whole body could fall to its knees and thank anyone and anything for the break in pressure.

Idiocy slowly washed through her veins as she began feeling increasing more foolish by the second at her paranoia. Yes, they could harm her, however they would never even dream of it.

She was "his precious jewel" after all.

Immediately sickness overtook her as her stomach twisted and turned almost painfully. She despised that term used specifically for her. Only he got to call her that, ever. And she hated it with every fibre of her being. Her dislike of it was so strong she would flinch and shiver violently every time it was used, which consisted in a daily routine.

She was not someone's property, not even his. And Ally was determined to prove that to them all one day! Until then, she was his personal chew toy, a slice of meat. Nothing more, nothing less.

Ally increased her pace, knowing if she was not home within her given time limit she would be in trouble. Manipulated. Forced. Trapped... Tortured! And the cycle would continue until he would become bored. Because, after all, what predator doesn't tire of playing with its prey when all it wants is a succulent bite of the innocent meat.

Besides, she needed sleep! This was her night off and she wasn't about to blow it by being abused.

Reaching the door that led into what could only be described as a dungeon, Ally Dawson took a quick breath in before pulling a silver key from deep within her pocket, jamming the metallic object into the key whole and turning the door handle as quiet as humanly possible, feeling slightly like a mouse in a church.

The door creaked eerily as it swung open, revealing the dimly lit halls that lurked behind the outside brick walls of the prison.

"I'm glad your home." A deep, husky voice whispered from the darkness before her.

Ally shivered in reply!

**A/N - So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Thoughts and feelings? Thank you for reading, you guys are the bomb! Sorry it took me so long to update but I debating whether or not I should. I have so many story ideas and I can't wait for you guys to hear them. Anyway here are some things I think you should know about this chapter;**

**1. I know you guys don't have red letter boxes in America but I needed one in here to create tension. **

**2. It's not actually a prison, it's just a metaphor.**

**Shoutouts;**

**AustinAllyAuslly and LoveShipper! Thank you guys so much for you're reviews! You're awesome! Seriously! Keep reading!**

**Thanks,**

**Lucy xxx**

**P.S - Please review! You know you want to! It's calling to you! :-)**


End file.
